Really Wonderful Life (Fourpaws)
"Really Wonderful Life” '''is an original'' song/rap by Phase Awesomeness. It stars the Fourpaws quartet (Adult Simba, Lilly the Omega Wolf, Kenai Bear, and Princess Celestia) as they emphasize the value and potential of living. 'Lyrics''' '''Intro: Simba: Aww, yeah! This is it! Kenai: Whoo-hoo! Celestia: We’ve been waiting forever to do this. Lilly: Whoa-oh… Celestia: Royalty and our pals, and we had to come to Fandom to do it! Simba: That’s right! Kenai: This is for anyone seeing this… Lilly: Uh-huh! Kenai: Anyone who’s feeling worthless, without hope, feeling like life is pointless. Simba: We’re here to tell you, hang on! Celestia: Look up, friend. There’s more to it than you know. Lilly: Check! (echo) Verse 1 (Kenai and Lilly): Lilly: So, you think your world is falling down Every dream you’ve held on to is shattered on the ground You thought you had a future, but now you’re not so sure Even though every intention was well-meant and pure Kenai: You’re on thin ice, and you’re pulling out your hair Wondering what to do next; trust me, I’ve been there But I just want to tell you not to despair You might not see it yet, but you’ll still make it somewhere Chorus (All): It’s a really wonderful life, life, life Despite the pain and the strife, strife, strife Though things aren’t always that bright, bright There’s still hope in the darkest nights You know it’s a really wonderful life, life, life It’s worth staying in the fight, fight, fight We’ll still keep shining our light, light It’s not perfect, but it’s alright (That’s right!) Hook 2x (All): Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh Really wonderful life (That’s right!) Verse 2 (Simba and Celestia): Simba: I know our world today is filled with maladies Indescribable horrors and apocalyptic tragedies Truth is, nothing’s perfect, and there’s much to grieve But you could be the hero if you just believe Celestia: This life is meant to be lived to help others We’re all in this together, so let’s uplift one another Friendship is more than magic; it’s a reflection of grace And we all deserve some kindness in this diverse place Chorus 2x (All): It’s a really wonderful life, life, life Despite the pain and the strife, strife, strife Though things aren’t always that bright, bright There’s still hope in the darkest nights You know it’s a really wonderful life, life, life It’s worth staying in the fight, fight, fight We’ll still keep shining our light, light It’s not perfect, but it’s alright (That’s right!) Hook 2x (All): Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh Really wonderful life (That’s right!) Bridge 4x (All): Kenai: Everybody, put your hands in the air (Paws!) Lilly: Spread compassion up in this atmosphere (Aww…) Celestia: We were never made to be slaves to fear (Nah!) Simba: It’s world-changing when we persevere (Yah!) Chorus 2x (All): It’s a really wonderful life, life, life Despite the pain and the strife, strife, strife Though things aren’t always that bright, bright There’s still hope in the darkest nights You know it’s a really wonderful life, life, life It’s worth staying in the fight, fight, fight We’ll still keep shining our light, light It’s not perfect, but it’s alright (That’s right!) Hook 2x (All): Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh Really wonderful life (That’s right!) YEAH! 'Trivia' *This the first appearance of the Fourpaws as a group. Specifically, in this songs, Kenai and Lilly officially make their debut in general P.A. songs. *The message of this song can be considered an echo of the message of “Happiness”, “Everything’s Just Alright” (which is actually referenced in the chorus), and “One in a Million”. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs